The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 2
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: The second episode begins when we are searching for my family. They weren't on Earth. When we visited one world, we got ourselves a real suprise.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 2: The Adventure Begins

Me: (_As you know, my friends, in our first episode was told how everything began, the attack on Earth and the help of a team of many heroes that I called the 'Defenders'. We are the ultimate Earth's mightiest heroes. In one episode 5 more heroes will join us in our mission to protect the Universe, but that will be a story for another time. Anyway, we flew in a giant helicarrier a bit like the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, but better. Speaking about S.H.I.E.L.D, Colonel Nicholas Fury also joined us. At the same day of the invasion, Mad Hatter's plan was to find my family first and then you'll see._)

21 December 2012 – 14:30

Day of the invasion

Torhout, Belgium

Me: I think it won't be too far, if I see from here.

Allo (from Dinosaucers): If you see your house, let us now.

Me: Roger.

Flora (from Winx Club): If something happened to his family, what will we do?

Helia: Don't be that pessimistic, my love. I'm sure they will be alright.

Baloo: We must be quick.

Me: Wait. I think I see it. Yes, that's the address.

Jack Driscoll: Than let's land.

King Kong: (_roaring_)

(_We are landing next to the house_)

Me: Mam, are you home? Hello!

Arthur: Sounds like nobody's here.

Me: Maybe we can try at the other houses.

Goofy: Alrighty then.

(_We checked every house I know. My mom, my dad, my father's parents and mother's parents and my aunt and her family. But there was nobody home in every of the houses._)

Me: I've lost them. It can't be.

Snow White: Maybe they are somewhere else and safe.

Eugene Fitzherbert/Flynn Rider: Or kidnapped.

Merlin: We don't know for sure. I think we should better go the Council of the Wise.

Me: But.

Nala: Listen, Sean. We don't know what could be happened to them, but this is also important.

Me: I've sworn I would protect them. (_sniffs_)

Simba: Come. Let's go.

(_Merlin opened a portal and we travelled through it_. _When we arrived, we saw a tower with stars and moon on the top._)

Me: This can't be. Is this real?

Cheshire Cat: It sure is.

Me: I know this place. This must be were Yen Sid lives.

Goofy: You know master Yen Sid.

Me: Only from TV and games.

Donald Duck: Master Yen Sid lives here? (_running to the tower doors_)

Aladdin: Come on. In the tower.

(_We entered the tower, but we didn't expect a warm welcome first_)

Me: Oh no. Look!

Sora: Heartless!

Master Chief: How did they enter the tower?

Me: Come on. Let's fight.

(Person): Heheh, that will keep them busy.

(_We are fighting the enemies_)

Alice: That was unexpected.

Me: Those heartless couldn't have been here by themselves this time.

Terra: Then someone might have summoned them.

Aqua: But who?

Riku: We don't know sure. We should better move further up the stairs to reach Yen Sid.

Me: And if when heartless appear, we slay them.

(_We walked the stairs to the top floor, but we couldn't reach it without killing some enemies_)

Donald Duck: Master Yen Sid, we arrived.

(_The Defenders bowed and I couldn't believe I saw the master himself_)

Me: Hello, Mr. Sid.

Donald Duck: Sean, show a little respect.

(_The master gives a sign of 'let him do' with his hands, then he spoke_)

Yen Sid:Ah, Sean. Finally, we meet each other.

Me: Do we know each other?

Yen Sid: Come. To the wardrobe room. We have much to tell and we have a little surprise for you.

(_We entered the room and saw what the surprise is_)

Mother Nancy: Sean?

Me: My family, you're okay. I was so worried. What happened?

Father Ivan: When we heard about the attack, these people helped us out.

Grandma Leona: We were so worried, when you were still out there during that invasion.

(_There were also some people that belong with Yen Sid_)

Rafiki: Well, look here. Sean. I haven't seen you since you were a little baby. You grew on the perfect age I see.

Lord Elrond: Welcome to Mysterious Tower, Sean Peetermans.

Me: Thank you. Master, you said there has been much to explain.

Yen Sid: Yes. It's time you know a few things.

(_We gathered around a table_)

Yen Sid: Before the Defenders excist; me, Merlin, Gandalf and the people you see at this table were the first protectors of the universe.

Me: And then came Xehanort with his big bunch of villains.

Lady Galadriel: That's right. When the war ended, Xehanort seemed to be disappeared and now he has returned.

Fairy Godmother: Then we needed new heroes to save the worlds including you.

Albus Dumbledore: You were already chosen according to the book.

Me: Chosen?

The Blue Fairy: Since the day you were born.

Gandalf: We've told your family during your birth.

Me: Mom. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?

Mother Nancy: We wanted to, but only at the right moment.

Me: Okay.

King Triton: Now those traitors have broken the magic sphere we once maded.

Me: Can't you do that again?

Chief Powhatan: Alas, we can't. Because we know they will try it again to escape.

Me: Hm.

Dinosorcerer (from Dinosaucers): The Lords of Shadow can cause great havoc and destruction everywhere.

Dinosorceress (from Dinosaucers): I think that they will soon have a great army destroy all worlds, I can feel it.

Yen Sid: And that will mean the end of everything. Sean, you are the key to our survival and freedom. Are you ready for that?

(_I was thinking_)

Me: I think I'm ready. It would be awesome, but I don't know if I can handle most things.

Bloom: Don't worry, we will help you forever.

Goofy: Yeah, after he saved me he becomes one of my best buddies.

Sora: We're in this together.

Me: Thanks, guys.

Merlin: Me and Gandalf will also assist them.

Yen Sid: Alright then. There will be many missions.

Me: Don't worry, master. We can handle it.

Toulouse: Wait, we're going to.

Duchess: Toulouse?

Berlioz: You must try to get through us, when were going on a quest.

Me: There could also be the chance we meet some other heroes join us.

Great Prince: He's right. The more, the merrier.

Yen Sid: But you can't do this without these two allies.

(Familiar voice): Hey, there fellas. Ha ha

Donald Duck and Goofy: Your Majesties?!

Minnie Mouse: That's right, we'll help you.

Mickey Mouse: You must be Sean. It's an honor to meet you.

Me: It's also nice to see you, Your Majesty.

Huey: This is so cool.

Dewey: It's nice that we and Uncle Scrooge work together to save the worlds.

Louie: It's also nice to have Unca Donald with us.

Yen Sid: So many members. So will it be. Behold our protectors, the Defenders.

Pinocchio: Excuse, Miss Blue Fairy. My friend, Sean, has a wish.

The Blue Fairy: Really, what kind of wish?

(_Pinocchio whispers in her ear_)

The Blue Fairy: Oh, I think that will be of no problem.

Me: Then everything is settled.

Yen Sid: Success.

Grandpa Georges: Go for it, Sean.

Auntie Els: We have faith in you.

Cousin Ian: Go get the bad guys. (_hugs_)

(_And I, of course, hugged back_)

Yen Sid: Oh, but you better need a base of operations. You have a helicarrier, but have you also something else in mind?

Me: How about a castle with monsters, just like in Castlevania.

Yen Sid: Then that's settled.

(_When we walked out of the tower, we got a dangerous surprise for us_)

Maleficent: Well, well. So this is your savior.

Me: You're Maleficent.

Maleficent: Haha, well you are smart for a beginner.

Me: Well, you're a bit too good looking for an evil fairy.

Maleficent: This is how I always look and when somebody threatens us he or she has to deal with me.

Me: (_gulps_)

Maleficent: How about a fight to test you if you're better or not?

Me: Bring it on.

Iago: Are you crazy you're going to be killed?

Maleficent: I see the traitor has also joined you. Remember, Iago.

Iago: You won't get me this time, witch. Go get him, Sean;

Maleficent: Then let's begin.

(_I fought Maleficent and defeated him with luck_)

Maleficent: Time to test your strength. (_She summons a great fire ball and I broke him with my defense_)

Maleficent: Next time, it won't be so easy. But befor I leave, boy, I got a little gift special for you from the Dark Lords. (_summoned dark power and shoot it into my heart_)

Me: ungh, what have you done?

Maleficent: I awakened the darkness that lies in your heart.

Me: You guys think of nothing but darkness and destruction.

Maleficent: I think my master will be happy. Sooner or later, you will become one of us.

Me: I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant.

Maleficent: Hm, for a peacekeeper you might be in a very hard start. Remember this, the darkness in your heart will go stronger and darkness is in every heart. See you next time, fool. (_maniacal laugh_)

Me: Come back, witch.

Princess Aurora: Easy, she won't come back.

Prince Philip: We'll make sure that everything is alright.

Me: Okay. Let's go home.

(_When we arrived at my house, my house has been changed into a castle, when we walked into the castle the monsters welcomed us. Their leader is the good side of Dracula_)

Vlad Tepes Dracula: Welcome to Transylvania, defender.

Me: Well, look at this.

Duchess: It's amazing.

O'Malley: Yeah, it's good that these monsters are not evil.

(_We checked out everything in the castle_)

Me: This is lovely, a clock tower, a ball room and even a lab for experiments.

Victor Frankenstein (from Van Helsing): Welcome, Sean. I'm...

Me: Doctor Frankenstein, yes.

Frankie/Frankenstein (from Van Helsing): Father, you're alive. (_hugged his creator_)

Victor Frankenstein: I also made two other creations.

(_The two monsters came_)

Me: Wow, another Frankenstein monster and the Mechanical Monstrosity

Victor Frankenstein: The Mechanical Monstrosity was actually the creation of my ancestor, you know who?

Me: Yes. Friedrich Von Frankenstein. He was quit mad, if I'm right.

Victor Frankenstein: He surtenly was. That's how mad scientist are.

Sora: Yen Sid really thought of everything. You better thank him;

Me: Yes, I owe him for sure. Thank you, master Yen Sid.

**The End**


End file.
